Not The Only One
by just.a.thought96
Summary: When a past is described, often the key moments are the ones we would rather forget. Carlisle has a past that hurts. Learn why.
1. Chapter 1

Not The Only One

_A tid bit about Carlisle's past and the fight. Enjoy._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Breaking Dawn, Carlisle or any other character's you have come across before. I am not getting any money from doing this. Lazette, however, is mine. _

When I was only a newborn vampire, things were different for women. As a fifteen year-old girl the life of a vampire was not ideal, but, thanks to a twist in fate, the New Orleans nightlife provided a brilliant cover for me. My name is Lazette Camilla Sorzento, and I was born in 1643. Due to an ill-fated trip late one night, I became who I am today, minus the three hundred years under my belt.

I will not dwell on the facts, it isn't pretty and ears of the modern shouldn't be subjected to the horrors of nighttime in the 'Big Easy'.

To cut to the subject of my story, I will jump five years. The year is 1663, and I have fled the bustling streets of Louisiana after one too many murders made people suspicious. Imagine a huge expanse of green, with a small wooden shack buried under a large tree, and you should picture where my most recent meal and current accommodation came from. In Ireland, settlements were few and far between so it was easy to eat incospicipusly. The closest town was a very basic Belfast, and it was on one of my many meanders here that I came across the first of my kind.

'Well do you hear? Mary was out a walking and she stumbles across a gentleman in a field! But by St. Patrick, she says he was the most top fellow she had had the Cause to lay 'er eyes on!' Snippets of conversation were the only thing means by which I would catch a bit of news, and this intrigued me. So I followed the young woman and her friend.

'What she say? Was he spoken afor? It's are to find a handsome young man nowadays!' her friend replied.

'Well,' the woman replied, ' she says he was tall; with the purest hair you did see! The looks of an angel!'

'Aye, so he's with blue eyes ye say?' her friend replied flushed.

'Well that's the ting' the woman said. 'Mary says he had the darkest eyes she ever did see! The colour of coal!' I smiled. Finally, I had found a match.

Two days later I was stood outside a pub, posing as a whore but actually looking for easy meat. Poor, little or no family. Not going to be missed. It was as such a man began to approach me that I heard it.

'I'm sorry lad, we're totally full. No rooms at all.' a strong Irish accent said.

'Oh, well not to worry. I will find another place to rest. Thank you for your time.' a pure English accent replied, with the silky smooth and bell like quality only we possess. I needed to see him. I turned around, searching the crowds of drunken men and elated girls for the telltale white hair. He was easy to spot, walking quickly down the road. He was wearing a tattered White shirt and blue breeches, with leather boots. I suddenly felt the need to talk to him, and kicked myself for not following him sooner. I was quickly dodging through the crowds, until I came onto the clear path. I saw him turn the corner, so I decided that running was the best I could do. Making sure I went fully unnoticed I darted after him. But as I turned the corner, he wasn't there. I ran further down the road, and there was no sign of him. 'Damn it,' I growled under my breath. Suddenly, I was knocked off my feet and there was a strong grip holding my wrists as my captor straddled me.

'Who are you.' he hissed. 'Why are you here and why are you following me?' he used his free had to tug on my hair. I laughed.

'Jesus, man, I not trying to kill ya,' I said, in a perfect Irish accent. I wanted to know him but to reveal ones identity was to reveal ones soul.

'Who are you?' he repeated.

'Now now, didn't your mother teach you anything? It is not poliet to hold a woman against her will. So, let me _up.'_ On the last word, I flicked my hips and twisted my hand so he went flying. He of course landed on his feet, and I stood to face him. He crouched, a low growl escaping his lips.

'Whoa, man I ain't trying to kill ya. Likes I says. Now, how much are you willin' to pay?' I asked. There was a human coming, I could smell him. The blond man looked at me questioningly.

'Sorry?' he replied. The human had stopped at the sight of two rather beautiful people stood together. I whispered low enough for the vampire but too low for the human to hear 'work it out. Human.' A shockwave went through his body as he realized two things: that I wasn't trying to kill him and what I meant by paying. A disgusted look crossed his face at the second.

'I don't want sex, whore. I need somewhere to sleep.' he hissed, putting on a show.

'Well, I can give you that too.' I said. He didn't know it, but something bad was going to happen in this alley, which would be the end of us if we didn't leave now.

I whispered again, very fast this time. 'I don't know who you are but I would really recommend you follow me now.' and I ran. I didn't look back as something exploded in the city, just ran and hoped hat he followed me. Two minutes later, I stopped outside my house. I turned slowly, already knowing he had followed.

'Instinct.' he said.

A/N: This is a multi-chapter story. I have the entire story, and will update as soon as I know someone wants to read on. Reviews would be nice, please no flames. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

As we entered the house, I moved at vampire speed and set a fire, which was soon blazing. He moved towards instinctively, and I could tell that he was new.

'How long have you been like this?' I asked quietly, in my traditional southern accent. He looked shocked for a moment, but answered my question.

'Six months.'

'You're young. How old are you physically?' I asked.

'Three and twenty summers.' he replied.

'You look younger,' I stated, and he lowered his head demurely.

'I wasn't much of a man. Speaking of, my manners have fled. I'm Carlisle Cullen,' he said sticking out his hand. I looked at it, and then shook it.

'Lazette.' I said, not confident enough to reveal my last name as well to this relative stranger.

'How old are you?' Carlisle asked.

'Mentally or physically?' I replied.

'Both.'

'I was born in 1643, but was changed at aged fifteen.' I said quietly. I had been hidden in the shadows so to hide my youth, but now stepped into the light. He gasped. My face was still round from being a child, but I had the body of an adult. Many men were very confused in their last moments.

'Oh my, Miss Lazette, I am very sorry. I didn't realise...'

He stuttered, and I smiled. It wasn't a pretty smile.

'Don't you worry, Carlisle. And Lazette, please. "Miss" implies a youthful innocence. I am anything but.' I laughed, it was an angry and malicious sound. He flinched.

'Who could change you so young? 'He asked, mildly disgusted.

'There are some things that are better left unsaid, but if you wish to know, it was a seventeen years Spanish sailor who had a thing for younger girls.' I laughed bitterly.

'Well I'll be damned,' he muttered.

'What about you?' I said. He seemed shocked by the question.

'I was in London, my father and I were hunting vampires ironically. I was changed by one for revenge.' he said quietly.

'Can I ask you something?' he asked quietly.

'Sure,' I said.

'How did you know that something was going to happen back there?'

'I have an ability,' I said, 'to detect when something bad is about to happen. Pathetic right? Couldn't save me in those last moments.'

'What? An Ability? Like the voice in your head?'' He said.

'No, it's like being hit in the stomach. What I felt today was as if someone had flicked my stomach. I've had worse.'

'Amazing,' he breathed.

'Do you possess such gifts?' I asked. His voice was soothing, and his presence was making me happy.

'No, unfortunately I was not graced with such gifts, though it seems to me that self control is a strong suite of mine.' he said.

'By what means?' I questioned.

'Well, Lazette, I have managed to survive without human blood.'

I froze, eyes wide and confused.

'What?' I said.

'I survive only off animal blood, but Ireland isn't brilliant for providing large meals.' he chuckled lightly.

'Is that even possible?' I asked, hearing the confusion put a large influx on my accent.

'Yes, and it does quench the burning. You should consider trying it; it makes living within Human society somewhat easier.' I just stared at him.

'Well, I should be going. Thank you for the safety.' he said after a moment, rising.

'Where are you going?' I asked.

'Well I suppose back into the city, I still need to find a place to stay for the evening, to keep up a pretense.' he said. I stood, and moved to his side. For some odd reason, watching him walk away from me causes an odd sensation in my stomach.

'You don't have to leave,' I said, in a voice that was low and husky. 'You _could_ stay here.' I surprised myself; sometimes- I didn't mean to sound like I wanted _that. _He looked shocked for a moment, but then regained his composure.

'No, thank you. I am fine; I can find somewhere to rest. Staying with a young woman for an evening might cause rumours.' he said, but I detected a hint of something in his voice that made him resentful to leave. I took a step closer to him, and soon I was close enough to see his lips part slightly with his unnecessary breathing. Sweet Mary Jesus, I was promiscuous.

'Are you sure, solider?' I said, my voice effected by the lust in my body. I was shocking myself immensely, but wasn't happy to leave this feeling be.

'How old are you?' he asked, his voice deep and rough.

'Old enough.' I said simply, and then his granite lips were crushed against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Not sleeping became a surprising advantage over the five months Carlisle and I spent together. During the day, we would hunt if it was sunny, or spend the days in the city if it wasn't. The nights were glorious, and made my once miserable life worth living again. Some of our kind may have even called us mates.

We weren't.

If we were, I wouldn't have been able to run away.

I had been desperately trying to follow Carlisle's diet, only living off the blood of animals. I wasn't finding it easy, but it also wasn't too hard. In other words, I was coping.

Then, one day I was out walking and I came across a girl in a field. She was lying face down, curled into herself. Great, wracking sobs controlled her body, and her clothes were creased and torn.

'Are you alright?' I asked in my Irish accent. When she didn't reply, I bent down and touched her back. Almost immediately her sobs stopped, and she slowly rolled to face me. I quickly lowered my eyes (I was sure murky crimson would do more harm than good in this situation). But, no sooner had she turned that the smell hit me. The middle of her once White dress was stained a deep crimson.

'H-he m-ma-made me. P-please help!' she sobbed. I realised she was in pain, but the type of help I had in mind wasn't what she had. Or so I thought. Holding off killing her was becoming increasingly difficult, but I was determined to keep to my promise to Carlisle that I would never taste human blood again. It was when she shuddered, then coughed up a fountain of blood, that I couldn't hold it. I crouched and pounced, the last thing she said before she let go ringing in my ears as I quenched a thirst I hadn't wanted to realise was evident.

'Thank you.'

-o-

The guilt wrenched me like a vice pulling my stone heart apart. I felt awful, I had denied what I had promised a lover, and I was sure he would never forgive me. I stayed frozen still in the cottage, just staring solidly at the wall. Carlisle was out, buying books and hunting. When he arrived back late in the evening, he looked at my frozen posture and moved at inhuman speed to hold me.

'Lazette! What is wrong?' he asked. I just shook my head. An idea had just planted itself in my mind, and although I didn't like it I also did not want to disappoint Carlisle- I still felt young to his twenty-three years at the (mental) age of twenty.

'Nothing, I'm fine. Just thinking.' I said, putting on a cheerful voice as to mislead him.

'Ok, if you're sure.' He said, kissing my head. I wrapped my arms around him, knowing that my plan was the only way to escape the guilt.

We hunted again that night, and the taste of the wolf I caught was mediocre compared to the taste of the girl earlier.

Later that night, after Carlisle had gone to find yet more books, I wrote the letter.

_Dearest Carlisle._

_Forgive me. I love you._

_L._

I didn't wish to frolic in details, I didn't wish for him to know the extent of my mistakes. I folded the piece of paper, and left the house, one great tearless sob breaking the night silence as I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART TWO**

2008.

I had heard of the impending battle. Living in Texas had its advantages, vampires passed through regularly. That's how I came to know of Carlisle's predicament.

It worried me.

So I decided to go and see why many vampires had been chatting about Carlisle collecting vamps- as far as I was aware, he was still a nomad. But was in possession of an immortal child.

I arrived late one evening, and was surprised immensely to find that there were well over fifteen vampires in the building. I knocked on the door, and heard someone approach. When he opened to door, my (unnecessary) breathing stopped. He looked exactly the same, but his once happy eyes seemed impossibly drawn and sad. He was surprised to say the least.

'My god, Lazette!' he gasped, grasping the attention of pretty much the entire room. Suddenly three other vampires, all with the telltale golden eyes appeared out of the crowd. Two women, one with bronze locks and a mothering face, the other with dead straight blonde hair, and the face of a very beautiful vampire. The third was a burly looking guy, with curly brown hair. He wrapped a protective arm around the blonde, giving me a cautious look (no surprises there, a five foot something Spanish looking girl with a mass of curly black hair and very high cheekbones, topped of with crimson eyes) and the bronze haired woman wrapped an arm protectively around Carlisle. Ah.

'Is everything all right?' she asked. Carlisle was still staring at me, so I decided to take control.

'How do you, miss. My name's Lazette and I heard that you needed help.' I said, extending my hand. Her face softened.

'Hello, Lazette. My name is Esme, this is Rosalie and Emmett,' she said, indicating to the two other vampires who had appeared. Carlisle seemed to have slightly regained his composure, and was now looking at me apologetically.

'My, Lazette, I really did not expect you to walk in the door! How are you?'

'Very good, thank you. I heard that you were building a group of vampires to fight the Volturi?' I said, cutting to the chase. Such a gathering was not something to beat about the bush with.

'Come through with us, dear. We have much to discuss.' Esme said quietly.

Once we were in the relative privacy of the kitchen (privacy in a house full of vampires is the same as striped paint.) Carlisle turned to me.

'Tell me what's happening,' I said. 'I know very well that something isn't right here, my stomach is cramping about a mile a minute.'

'An awful lot has happened since we… parted, Lazette,' I winced at his choice of words. 'I trained to be a doctor, but was extremely lonely in my existence. When the Spanish influenza pandemic hit, I was working in a hospital in Chicago. I was looking after a mother and son, both of whom were in a critical state. The mother died before her son, but her last words to me were 'save him.' I knew at that moment that I couldn't let her son die.

So, late one night when most nurses were home, I took the boy, and ran him to my home. He was dying, so I changed him. Edward was the first.' he said.

'Did he stay with you? Is he here?' I said.

'That is part of the story.' Carlisle said.

'Oh, sorry. Please carry on.'

'A few years later, I was working in Ohio, and I came across Esme. She had fallen from a cliff, and had been taken directly to the morgue, her injuries were so bad. She was the second.' he continued.

'Thank god you did.' Esme said, smiling, and kissed Carlisle. It was a strange sight, seeing my first lover in the arms of another woman.

'Anyway,' Carlisle said. 'Rosalie was the third. Esme, Edward and I were living in Rochester, New York, posing as husband and wife, Edward as Esme's brother. I found her on the street, after she was beaten, raped and left for dead by a group of men, led by her then fiancée.'

'My god,' I said.'

'None of our stories have happy endings.' Carlisle stated. 'Emmett was the last. Rosalie found him when she was hunting. He had been attacked by a bear, and Rosalie carried him many miles back to our house, where I changed him.' he said.

'Amazing. And you all live here?' I asked, astonished.

'Yes, although we move every few years. However, we have been here for longer than usual.' Esme said.

'Edward was the only one in our family not to have a mate for a very long time,' Carlisle explained. 'Two years ago, however, he met Bella. Bella was a human, and for some reason Edward couldn't read her mind. Due to this, Bella worked out very quickly what we were, and before we had a chance to leave her and Edward were inseparable. The love they held for one another was greater than I had ever seen between two humans, and almost rivaled Rosalie and Emmett's relationship. Finally Edward was happy.

Then on Bella's eighteenth birthday, there was an accident. Edward felt that we were putting her in danger, and stupidly I let him convince me that the best thing to do was to leave. God help me, I nearly lost two children in the process.' Carlisle looked so sad; Esme gave him a reassuring hug.

'After Edward and Bella were reunited, we moved back and it soon became obvious that they were not willing to live apart from one another. Bella wanted to be changed, but Edward was adamant that she shouldn't- he believed that being changed was the act to steal ones soul. Eventually the struck a deal- Edward would change her if she married him first. We celebrated their wedding earlier this year.'

'This is all very interesting, but I don't see how it links in with why the Volturi are coming to destroy you.' I said.

'Well, I will explain.' Carlisle said. 'On their honeymoon, Edward and Bella consummated their marriage. By some trick of nature, Bella became impregnated with Edwards baby.' I gasped. I had not seen that coming.

'How is that possible?' I breathed.

'We do not know, but quickly they flew back home, Edward with view to destroy the child before it caused Bella any harm. However, Bella, being the stubborn child that she was, refused to give up the foetus.' Carlisle chuckled, but it was a strained sound.

At that moment, two vampires came speeding through the back door, cutting Carlisle short. They stopped abruptly when they saw me.

'Hello,' the woman said, smiling nervously. She had long brown hair, a petite frame, high cheekbones and the orange eyes I was all too familiar with, the eyes of a vampire starting on an animal blood diet. The other vampire, however, had a somewhat different reaction. He growled deeply, and curled himself protectively around the girl.

'Edward?' the girl said, looking at him with great, worried eyes.

'If you are here to break up our family, so help me God I will tear you're head from your neck.' he snarled, looking wild. The girl and Esme gasped. Carlisle just looked at him.

'Edward, this is no business of yours. Lazette is here to help us, so be polite.' he said. The girl looked shocked.

'Uh, Bella why don't you and Edward go and check on Nes- Renesme and Jacob?' Esme said. Carlisle and Edward were still locked in a staring contest.

'Oh, yes ok. Edward. Edward.' Bella said, pulling on Edward's arm. He turned his gaze slowly to her.

'Edward, let's go. Renesme?' she said. Whoever that was seemed to mean something and he followed her, but not before looking at me again. Once they had left, Carlisle turned to me.

'I'm sorry about that; the past two weeks have been painful for him. He obviously saw...something in your mind that upset him. He can read minds,' he explained quickly. Esme looked at Carlisle with a strange expression.

'Explain.' she said simply.

'Lazette and I met long before I changed Edward. We were both in Ireland during the late six hundreds, and took great solace in the fact that there was another one of our kind near.' Carlisle said, quietly. It was strange to hear the memory I had only ever recalled to myself told from a different perspective.

'We had a relationship for a while, but unfortunately Lazette had to leave for personal reasons.' He concluded. Esme was neutral. Suddenly, I heard someone calling.

'Doc? You here? Its six.' the voice said. Carlisle looked over his shoulder.

'Go,' Esme urged.

Once Carlisle had left, Esme turned to me.

'How old were you when you were changed?' she asked me.

'15,' I replied. She froze, and closed her eyes. It was a good two minutes before she opens them again.

'I'm sorry for that, Lazette. Please forgive me, I have only known proper love from Carlisle, so to learn of this relationship you had is a little strange.' she said.

'Please,' I said, 'I am here to help. I completely understand your feeling, but you have no need to worry. I have a soul mate like you. His name is Damien, and if I learnt that another woman had been his lover before I was created, I would have very mixed emotions.' I took her hand, and looked her in the eyes.

'I loved Carlisle, but I can tell that the love you harbour for him is miles beyond what I ever felt. I was a twenty year old girl: lonely, frightened, and more than a little lusty. I love Damien more than anything in the world; I would die if it meant that he would live.' I said. She visibly relaxed.

'Now please,' I said, 'finish the story as to why you are planning to fight the Volturi.'

_A/N: Right. So I have now put four chapters on here, and I know for a fact that people are reading this story. I really would appreciate reviews, I put another story on the other day and it got two reviews within the first day: I don't know if its because it is better or what but please, I won't know how to change it if its awful unless you guys tell me. It does mean a lot; so do please let me know- just a three-word message is all I'm looking for. Thanks everyone. xx_


End file.
